call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
HK21
Die HK21 ist ein leichtes Maschinengewehr aus Call of Duty: Black Ops.thumb|Die HK21 Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die HK21 ist die zweite Starterwaffe von Jason Hudson in der Mission Wiedergeburt. Sie ist extrem stark und kann die meisten Feinde mit einem oder zwei Schüssen in den Torso erledigen, in der unzensierten Version verstümmelt sie Feinde sogar. Man findet sie auch in anderen Missionen wie Massenvernichtung und Zahlen. Selten gibt es sie mit einem Trommelmagazin, das der Waffe 80 Schuss verschafft und sie sehr effektiv macht. Multiplayer Die HK21 ist ab Level 2 verfügbar, denn sie ist Teil einer Standartklasse. Sie tötet auf jede Entfernung mit drei Schüssen oder zwei Kopfschüssen und hat einen kontrollierbaren Rückstoß. Außerdem verringert sich der Schaden auf Distanz nicht. Feuergefechte auf weite Entfernung führt man trotzdem besser in Salven aus. Zusammen mit der Stoner 63 hat die HK das kleinste Magazin unter den leichten MGs mit gerade mal 30 Schuss, also ist die Magazinerweiterung nützlich, die dem Spieler 60 Schuss verschafft. Das Visier, das offen und freizügig ist, stellt für manche Spieler trotzdem ein Problem da. Aus diesem Grund könnte man auch mal ein Rotpunkt- oder Reflexvisier versuchen. Da man sich mit der HK21 wirklich langsam bewegt, sollte man mal das Extra Leichtgewicht probieren. Plünderer wird empfohlen, weil man meistens schnell alle Schüsse abgefeuert hat, am besten kombiniert mit der Magazinerweiterung. Kugelsichere Weste Pro ist meistens die beste Wahl für eine MG-Klasse, denn gegnerische Sprengstoffe richten dann fast keinen Schaden an. Ruhige Hand verbessert die Fertigkeiten im Kampf auf engstem Raum und ist nützlich, wenn man mal überraschend auf einen Gegner trifft. Taktikmaske Pro sollte man benutzen, wenn man oft von Erschütterungsgranaten getroffen wird, die auf Spieler mit solch einer gefährlichen Waffe besonders gerne geworfen werden. Flinkheit Pro ist die wohl beste Wahl, denn so wird die lange Nachladezeit dieser Waffe verkürzt und man kann schneller ins Visier gehen. Kriegsherr ist eine Möglichkeit, die Magazinerweiterung mit einem Visier zu kombinieren, um Feinde leichter ausfindig zu machen. Wie bei allen leichten Maschinengewehren kommt auch Gestählt in die nähere Auswahl, denn dadurch verringert sich der hohe Schaden der Waffe nicht, wenn man durch Objekte schießt. Überlebenskampf Die HK21 kommt auch im Überlebenskampf vor und kann nur an der mysteriösen Kiste erhalten werden. Man startet mit 125 Schuss im Magazin und 500 zusätzlichen Kugeln. Wenn man die Waffe puncht, wird sie zum "H115 Oszillator", wodurch sie größere Magazine von 150 Schuss + 750 Schuss und höheren Schaden bekommt. Die HK21 gleicht der RPK, schießt jedoch langsamer, dafür hat sie ein größeres Magazin, macht mehr Schaden und hat mehr Kugeln in Reserve. Dank der starken Kraft und den extrem vielen Kugeln, die man bekommt, ist die HK21 ohne Frage eine der besten Nicht-Wunderwaffen, die man in diesem Spielmodus erhalten kann. Dank der geringen Feuerrate und der vielen Munition muss man sich eher keine Sorgen machen, dass man schnell nach einer neuen Waffe suchen muss. Trotzdem ist die lange Nachladezeit ein Problem, was man mit Speed Cola ausgleichen kann. Ab Runde 18 sollte man außerdem an Doppelfeuer-Malzbier denken, denn dann wird die geringe Feuerrate langsam zum Problem. Die HK21 macht den Spieler beim Sprinten langsamer, aber dafür wurde ja Stamin-Up entworfen. Alles in allem kann man die HK21 nur lieben oder hassen. Manche lieben die viele Munition, aber andere werden die Waffe für die Feuerrate und die langsamen Bewegungen verachten. Am besten besorgt man sich noch eine leichte Zweitwaffe für Situationen, in denen Wegrennen besser als Töten ist. Infos *Die HK21 schießt eindeutig langsamer im Überlebenskampf als in den anderen Spielmodi. *Im Überlebenskampf hat die HK21 125 Schuss im Magazin, aber trotzdem wird das normale Magazin benutzt und nicht das Trommelmagazin. Die hohe Kapazität wurde benutzt, um die Waffe auszugleichen, denn im Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War hatten alle leichten Maschinengewehre über 100 Schuss im Magazin. *Die HK21 hat einen Fingerabdruck hinten auf dem Visier. *Wenn man nachlädt, muss man mal genau hinhören, denn das Geräusch ist das selbe wie bei der PPSh-41 in World at War. *Der Name der gepunchten Version ist eine Anspielung auf Element 115. *Clantags, die man auf der Waffe platziert, erscheinen auf dem hinteren Visier und sind richtig sichtbar, selbst wenn man anvisiert. *Auf der Wii sind der Griff und der Lauf schwarz, aber auf dem PC, der Xbox und der Playstation haben diese Teile eher hölzerne Farben. *In der Wii-Version ist der H115 Oszillator grün. *Von außen sieht es so aus, als würde man mit der HK21 kaum etwas sehen, wenn man schießt, weil die Waffe so viel Feuer vorne erzeugt, aber in der First-Person-Ansicht ist das kaum bemerkbar. *Im Klasseneditor flutscht der Arm des Spielers durch die Waffe. *Die Weite des Visiers ist automatisch auf "2" eingestellt. *Im Trailer von Call of the Dead sieht man die HK21 mit einem Trommelmagazin und einem Infrarotvisier, diese Kombination erscheint aber nicht im Spiel. *In der Beschreibung der HK21 in Call of Duty ELITE wird sie fälschlicherweise als Maschinenpistole eingestuft. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:LMGs Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen